Fences are well known in the art for providing security to property. However, the installation of conventional fences can be laborious and inefficient. Attempts have been made to provide fences that are simpler and quicker to install, such as by providing mechanical fittings in place of welded fittings. However, mechanical fittings are often difficult to use, for example, with gates that are hung from posts that are spaced apart at irregularly intervals.
Not only can it be laborious and inefficient to install conventional fences, but conventional fences also lack aesthetic appeal.
Therefore, it would be desirable for a fence to not only provide security, but to also be relatively simple and quick to install and have aesthetic appeal.